


Breakfast in Bed

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU from Season 1, Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren’t going anywhere, but maybe they are getting somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #160 "breakfast"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

One morning, John woke up feeling like he wasn’t going to immediately pass out again. His ribs still throbbed dully, which probably should have meant he should take a few more painkillers some time soon, but he ignored it, letting the pain wake him up a little faster.

The lights in the puddle jumper were dimmed, with just the main controls still active, so that John could see that they were continuing on autopilot As far as he knew, they still weren’t going anywhere, just _going_ , keeping on the move so they couldn’t be found. They’d have to stop somewhere, eventually, but for once, John was able to just take things as they came.

A soft snore from the bedroll beside him made John look down, to find Rodney still asleep against his shoulder. He’d been exhausted, and with good reason— John wasn’t sure when Rodney had last slept before busting him out of prison, and he couldn’t have gotten a whole lot since, either. John vaguely remembered being lucid enough to set the ‘jumper’s cloak and the advanced autopilot, then tug Rodney into the makeshift bed with him.

John’s stomach rumbled and he slid out from under the blankets, careful not to wake Rodney. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but everything stayed right side up, so he slowly went to check their heading and then to find them both something to eat.

He found the open box of MREs and was debating the dubious merits of reconstituted scrambled eggs or something called ‘hash brown surprise’ when the lights brightened.

“Sheppard?” asked Rodney, sounding half-asleep but worried.

“Here,” said John. He grabbed both MREs and plopped down on the bedroll by Rodney’s knees. “Brought you breakfast in bed.”

“Such a romantic,” Rodney said, sarcastically, and sat up. He grabbed the package of hash brown surprise, then frowned. “Are you…?”

“I’m fine,” said John. At Rodney’s arch look, he added, “Really. I mean, I am very aware that I just got stabbed in the ribs, but it really doesn’t hurt that much and I can move around just fine.”

“Good,” said Rodney, around a mouthful of food. “That’s… good.”

John opened his own breakfast. “I’ve been kind of out of it for the past few days,” he said, slowly. “So I don’t know if I really got a chance to thank you for… you know.”

“Making sure you didn’t die? Again?” Rodney suggested, smiling slightly.

“Yeah,” John agreed, smiling back. He was grateful, but what he really wanted to know was _why_. Why was Rodney here? Why had he saved John and why had he stayed with him?

But John was still in enough pain to be selfish, and he wanted Rodney with him, for whatever reason.

“Yeah,” he said again. “So, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” said Rodney. He looked better-rested already, after just a few hours, and John silently swore to make sure he got more, and soon. “But the next time, it’s your turn.”

John grinned. “Deal.”

THE END


End file.
